Cloud And Zack's Intimate Moment
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Cloud and Zack decide to have some naughty fun at the Nebelhiem Inn. (Note: My brother wrote this for teh lulz)


Zack and Cloud's Intimate moment

Zack strode into Nibelhiem with a look of confidence in his eyes and a smile on his face, this was his first time here after all. Behind him walked Cloud along with another Shinra infantry man. Sephiroth was ahead leading the pack. Cloud is afraid that everyone will be ashamed of him so he "hides" under his helmet not wanting to be recognized by those he knows, Zack quickly notices this and chuckles a bit

"You're so wierd Cloud." he said with a sly grin.

Cloud shrugs off the comment and continues "hiding". Soon after they are greeted by Tifa the village guide. She clearly looks around intently for Cloud.

She Approaches Zack and asks "There wouldn't happen to be any blonde members with spiky hair in SOLIDIER? Would there?"

Zack shakes his head and says no. Tifa looks moderately disappointed and runs off into town.

Sephiroth turns to Cloud and says "How does it feel to be back after all this time? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown"

Cloud says nothing. Zack turns to Cloud and says "What about your family?"

Sephiroth says in response "My mother is Jenova and my father..." he laughs loudly "Why am I even talking about this? Im going to go to the inn you can visit friends and family if you choose."

Sephiroth heads off in the direction of the Inn, Zack following closely behind. Cloud decides against seeing the ones he knows for previously explained reasons. They all walk into the hotel and up towards their rooms. Sephiroth takes a room by himself and the Shinra infantryman takes another. There is only one room left.

Zack looks at Cloud with a playful look in his eyes. "looks like you and I are sharing a room Cloud, I hope that's not a problem."

Cloud blushes a bit and looks down at the ground. "Nuh-Not at all Zack"

Zack walks into the room. Cloud feels a bit nervous but takes his helmet off and walks into the room. Before Cloud even has time to react or knows whats happening Zack has him pressed up against the wall and is looking straight into his eyes with a big grin on his face.

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time Cloud" Zack whispers sensually into Cloud's ear.

Before Cloud can even respond Zack presses his soft lips firmly against his own. Cloud is shocked at first but then returns Zack's affection by firmly pushing back. They break away from their sweet embrace, Cloud smiles shyly enjoying the taste of Zack still fresh on his lips. Soon they both realize that one kiss would not be enough to satisfy them both, Cloud rushes back to taste Zack's delicious lips once again. The two continue to kiss sensually feeling happiness slowly build into lust. Zack sets his sword down beside the bed and pulls off his shirt revealing his finely sculpted body. Cloud is overwhelmed by the beautiful sight he sees before his very eyes, words escape him and he just sits there in awe.

"Are you enjoying this Cloud?" Zack asks with a devilish look on his face.

"Y-yes Zack" Cloud manages to choke out.

Cloud's shyness was making this all the more enjoyable for Zack. Zack slowly and seductively walks over to cloud and pulls his shirt off, Zack then takes Cloud gently in his big strong arms and sensually kisses down his neck. Cloud lets out a soft moan as Zack kisses down further and further until his lips come to rest on Cloud's hard hard nipple. Zack then begins to suck on it and lightly nibble on it. Cloud moans louder feeling Zack's warm mouth on his body.

Zack begins to pull down Coud's pants revealing his throbbing hard 8 inch cock. Cloud looks at Zack slightly embarrassed, he blushes slightly.

Zack looks at Cloud and down to his hard on "You're going to love this next part Cloud" he says softly as he places his mouth around Cloud's stiff member.

Cloud squirms a bit from how wonderfully overwhelming it feels and moans a little bit as Zack moves his puckered lips up and down on Cloud's cock gaining more speed and tightness as he goes on, Clouds moans grow louder and louder. Zack pulls Cloud's dick out of his mouth and grasps it hard. He begins to rub it up and down incredibly fast, Cloud moans louder than he has the entire time he doesn't know if he can hold out much longer. Zack instantly stops what he was doing.

"We can't have you cumming yet Cloud" Zack says with a wink. "Are you ready for my "Buster Sword?" Zack whispers pulling his pants down.

Cloud nods yes silently. Zack picks up his sword and rams it into Cloud's ass with the force of a thousand suns! Cloud Screams in agony as blood and poo spew everywhere. Zack then rips the blade out of Cloud's mangled asshole causing more blood and poo to leak every where. Zack grabs Cloud's shredded buttocks and mercilessly pounds it with his 12 inch penis. Cloud is now screaming and crying from how much it all hurts, but Zack doesnt care he continues to fuck the bloody meat sponge that used to be Cloud's ass, blood is splattering everywhere and each thrust makes a sickening squish. Zack's limit break meter has now reached its full charge.

"I hope your ready Cloud here comes my big finish!" Zack moans loudly.

A text box appears above Zack's head it reads "Pearl Shot." At that exact moment Zack releases his deadly load into Cloud, rupturing Cloud's stomach and intestines more and more with every blast he shoots out. Cloud screams loudly and then falls unconscious. Zack then discards Cloud's unmoving body on the ground feeling completely satisfied. At that exact moment Sephiroth bursts into the room with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Zack... You started without me..."

To be continued...?


End file.
